Tool boxes generally contain drawers or trays for storing tools and other construction equipment. In most cases the trays are contained within the tool box and carried as a unit with the tool box.
The trays may be provided with their own handles so that the individual trays can be removed and carried independent of the tool box. When the handles are placed on the sides of the trays for balance, two hands must be used to carry the tray. Other trays have a single handle above the tray which can be carried with one hand. However, such tool boxes typically have arched tops to accommodate the handle of the tray and thus do not provide a flat work surface.
The above mentioned tool boxes are disadvantageous because they do not provide an effective means of removing and carrying individual trays to a construction site without the tool box, or do not provide a suitable work surface. Additionally, standard steel-type tool boxes are heavy and therefore limit the number of tools that can be carried in a single trip. While some tool boxes are now made of lightweight materials such as plastics, none provide the combination of a convenient, removable hand-holdable tray assembly and a flat work surface.